Hej ciągnij Lili małą Lili, Hej ciągnij ją za fał
by marta madzia
Summary: Takie małe coś o Ludwigu i jego istniejących lub nie sposobach radzenia sobie ze stresem.


Takie małe coś o Ludwigu i jego istniejących lub nie sposobach radzenia sobie ze stresem.

Ograniczenie: 15+ Występują: Niemcy [Ludwig], Prusy [Gilbert Beilschmidt], Saksonia [Johann Warzner]... i sporo innych wprowadzanych tu i tam. Ściąga jest tu: malumnecessarium. wordpress .com/ postacie-okologermanskie/

**„Hej ciągnij Lili małą Lili,**  
><strong>Hej ciągnij ją za fał…"<strong>

Mechanicy Szanty Słowa: Lech Klupś, Henryk ("Szkot") Czekała Muzyka: Lech Klupś

Ludwig rzucał gromami z oczu. W bajkach dla dzieci ponad stołem fruwałby już świetliste błyskawice, a burzowe chmury wisiałby pod sufitem. Rzeczywistość posługiwała się metaforami i musiała zadowolić zwykłym wyobrażeniem. Turyngia powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. Gromy i wrzaski odnosiły mierny skutek. Nadrenia Północna-Westfalia wyglądała na faktycznie poruszoną, ale już siedzący obok niej Erich nie. Hamburg półgębkiem mówił coś do Benedikta i spoglądał porozumiewawczo w stronę drugiego z Sasów. Ten obczytywał tekturowy kubek po kawie. Obok niego Brandenburgia turlał po stole długopis i sprawiał wrażenie, że mu myśli odpłynęły gdzieś daleko. Ludwig zaś pieklił się i na nich, i na Palatynat, co się w okno zapatrzył, i na stół, krzesło, pogodę, rozkład DB i Max nie wiedział, co jeszcze, a niby starał się słuchać. Siedzący najbliżej Ludwiga, z racji bycia stolicą, Gieselbert jęknął i przewrócił oczami, ale zdawało się, że nie dotarło to do Ludwiga. W swojej tyradzie pognał dalej ku wątpliwej jakości spuściźnie po NRD, przeoczył kilka spojrzeń sugerujących rychły bunt w szeregach, przeszedł na sprawy budżetu, na który oni przecież nie mieli większego wpływu. No może Wirtembergia mógłby mieć. Ze swoim charakterem nadawałby się na pracownika roku działu windykacji. Ludwig tego jednak nie zauważał. Za bardzo lubił mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę, aby docierały do niego takie szczegóły, jak demokratyczne decyzje podejmowane większością głosów, na które oni mogą najwyżej kląć. Turyngia przestał słuchać. Na palcach jednej ręki dałoby się policzyć tych, co jeszcze przykładali uwagę do słów Ludwiga. Zainteresowali się dopiero, gdy zamilkł. Głowy poodwracane w najróżniejszych kierunkach nagle obróciły się ku niemu i patrzyły ciekawe, co się w ogóle stało?  
>- Tak, Ingo?<br>Hamburg opuścił rękę i zmrużył oczy. Uśmiech sięgał mu niemal lewego ucha, a w spojrzeniu kryło się coś takiego, co sprawiło, że kilka osób poczuło ulgę, iż to nie na nich patrzy.  
>- Tak z ciekawości - zaczął powoli. - Kiedy ty ostatnio się z kimś pieprzyłeś?<br>Turlany przez Albrechta długopis spadł na podłogę. Ludwig zastygł z mało mądrym wyrazem twarzy i szlachtował Hamburg wzrokiem. Skutek był żaden, ale wyglądało to widowiskowo.  
>- Pytam, bo się rzucasz jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Czytaj: jakby cię coś roznosiło. A jakieś mądre głowy wygdybały kiedyś, że jak nie daje się upustu popędowi seksualnemu, to się tworzy dodatkowy stres i tak dalej. W sumie ja się na tym nie znam za bardzo – zarzekł się i uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. - Nie mam takich problemów - uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Ale tak patrząc na ciebie teraz i ostatnim razem, i tak w ogóle, tośmy się w kilku zaczęli zastanawiać - to mówiąc rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Johannowi. Sas wzniósł spojrzenie ku sufitowi, a jego brat zapatrzył się w konspekt. Nadrenia-Palatynat za to znalazł coś wybitnie ciekawego za oknem. Ludwig milczał, ale nie było to wyniosłe milczenie. Takie bardziej rybie. - No Ludwig, sami swoi tutaj, więc możesz mówić. Nikogo nie zdemoralizujesz. Karl i Paulchen są zdemoralizowani i tak. Wilke nie ma. Zresztą my tu wszyscy mocno w latach posunięci z ludzkiego punktu widzenia patrząc. Możemy ci nawet złożyć obietnicę, że nie rozgadamy tego na całą Europę. Zresztą mi się tam, kurna, widzi, że w naszym dobrze pojętym interesie jest, aby zostało to między nami. To jak Ludwig. W tym miesiącu? Mamy dwudziesty piąty, więc finisz? Ludwig mógł sobie jak chciał panować nad głosem i wyniosłą miną, a twarz i tak mu poczerwieniała w stopniu już zauważalnym.<br>- W zeszłym? – drążył Ingo jednocześnie wysupłując z portfela różową dziesięcioeurówkę i podając ją Benediktowi. Dolna Saksonia przyjął ją z uśmiechem. – W ostatnim kwartale? Ty byłeś w Wenecji kiedy? W lipcu chyba, więc się wlicza. - Martin, wyskakuj z kasy. Będę miał na kawę w pociągu. Nadrenia Północna-Westfalia spojrzała na brata z wyrzutem, co zupełnie nie zrobiło na Nadrenii-Palatynacie wrażenia. Pokiwał głową i przyobiecał Johannowi dwie dyszki po spotkaniu, bo portfel zostawił w kurtce, a kurtkę w szatni. - Ty się zakładałeś o to, kiedy Ludwig ostatni raz uprawiał seks? – zapytała i trudno było określić czy to pytanie było skierowane do Martina, czy Johanna, ale Palatynat pierwszy pofatygował się odpowiedzieć.  
>- Tak. I byłem radosnym optymistą. No i zostałem pokarany przez saski pesymizm. – Wzruszył ramionami i westchnął ciężko, ale już po chwili uśmiechał się znowu. Heike milczała - W ostatnim półroczu? – zapytał Ingo z nadzieją i ciszej jęknął – Wilhelm, ja chcę niepodległości. Brema jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno.<br>- To nie są tematy na to spotkanie i –  
>- To je wpisz na następne, jako otwierające – przerwał Ludwigowi Hamburg. - Ale na twoim miejscu, to ja bym wolał mieć to za sobą dzisiaj. - Czy ktoś się z kimś zakładał, że Ludwig nikogo nie przeleciał dłużej niż rok? Nie. To dobrze, bo bałbym się zapytać, bo wyszłoby, że on bardziej wstrzemięźliwy niż Gilbert w czasach zakonnych!<br>- Te historie są grubo przesadzone – warknął wymieniony. Ingo wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.  
>- Obniżmy poprzeczkę – odezwał się Anhalt. - Ludwig, całowałeś się z kimś, pomiziałeś trochę w ostatnim miesiącu? - O młodzież się odezwała. I to z sensem – skomentował Johann teatralnym szeptem.<br>W odpowiedzi Karl spojrzał na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem, ale szybko odpuścił. Spojrzenie Johanna w ułamku sekundy zmieniło się z rozbawionego całą sytuacją na bardzo groźne i Anhalt nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać, czy kryje się za nim jakaś chęć do działania. Kto by tam wiedział, co się takiemu Sasowi w głowie wykluło? Wariaci.  
>- Właśnie – Ingo podchwycił sugestię. – Podkreślam ty kogoś całowałeś, ty kogoś miziałeś, bo że ten Włoch dyndał ci na szyi i całował w policzek, to pewne i się nie liczy. - To –<br>- Tak czynie! To proste pytanie. Bezzębny, zapity ćpun ci na nie odpowie. Chociaż to jeszcze zależy czy będzie po, czy przed działką. Nieważne. Więc jak? Było jakieś łóżeczko, pieszczotki?  
>Ludwig stał u szczytu stołu. Lewa ręka dyndała mu wzdłuż ciała, w drugiej trzymał jeszcze chwilę temu naprawdę ważne dokumenty. Teraz jego palce zaciskały się na nich jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku. Niestety nie bardzo wiedział jak jej użyć. Gdyby to była prawdziwa deska mógłby nią kogoś zdzielić w łeb i z miejsca jego życie seksualne straciłoby na znaczeniu, a tak…<br>- Kwartale? Roku? Dekadzie, kurwa? – Nadzieja w głosie Hamburgu zdawała się być niewyczerpana, ale w końcu skapitulował. Wysupłał z portfela jeszcze jeden banknot i rzucił go na środek stołu. – Chłopaki, składka na kurwę dla szefa, bo przecież to tak być nie może. Panie mogą dokładać się, jeśli chcą. Ludwig podejrzewał, że większego upokorzenia długo jeszcze nie zazna. Patrzył na kolorowe banknoty lądujące na blacie. Ktoś dorzucił wizytówkę i nie miał wątpliwości, co może ona reklamować. Nawet Wirtembergia, naczelne skąpiradło w tym gronie, nie pożałował dyszki, chociaż mruczał coś o tym, że to strata pieniędzy! - Najpierw mu kurs dajcie, żeby wiedział, co ma robić – mruknął.  
>- Załatwi się. Nie ma takiej książki, której by gdzieś Turyngia w swojej bibliotece nie miał. Co nie?<br>- Stare może być, ale znajdę – potwierdził Max.  
>- Gilbert, jesteś odpowiedzialny, o to, aby go doprowadzić i zadbać, aby się nie wywinął. Wiesz, żeby miał seks, a nie pogadankę – zadecydował Hamburg.<br>- Czemu ja? Weźcie mi –  
>- Ty go wychowywałeś – wciął mu się Johann. Siedział z brodą podpartą na dłoni i świdrował Prusy wzrokiem, który poeci nazwaliby przewiercającym duszę. Gilbert zadowoliłby się: stresującym.<br>Na tym spotkanie się skończyło. Nie bacząc na protesty Ludwiga wszystkie landy, freistaaty i miasta hanzeatyckie ze stolicą włącznie opuściły salę. I tylko na stole pozostały banknoty, wizytówka i prezerwatywa czekające na spożytkowanie.  
>- Nawet nie myśl o zełganiu czegoś – pogroził mu Gilbert przekraczający próg, jako ostatni. – Najlepiej załatw sobie jakąś fakturę i opinię. Nie chcę mieć ze wszystkimi na pieńku przez ciebie!<br>Ludwig milczał.


End file.
